A. Field
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for checking bank notes, with which data from at least two different measurings of the bank notes to be checked are evaluated.
B. Related Art
The checking of bank notes usually is carried out with the help of sensors, which capture data that represent certain properties of bank notes. The data of each sensor normally are evaluated independently of the data coming from the other sensors.
From EP 1 172 773 A1 an apparatus and a method for checking the authenticity of documents is known, in which the data of an optical sensor are used for determining the position of a magnetic security thread. The position of the security thread determined by the optical sensor is used for selectively actuating a magnetic sensor, so that this magnetic sensor can readout the coding contained in the security thread exactly at the position of the security thread.
The known methods and apparatuses for checking bank notes do not render any statements on how the checking of bank notes by means of at least two different measurings of the bank notes to be checked can be improved, when at least one of the different measurings contains information or data that can lead to an incorrect checking.
Therefore, it is the problem of the present invention to specify a method and an apparatus for checking bank notes, with which data from at least two different measurings of the bank notes to be checked are evaluated, an incorrect checking on the basis of the evaluation of the data of the at least two different measurings being avoided.